Hilo Rojo
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: Conjunto de One Shots de las diferentes parejas de Dragón Ball y sus secuelas /Escrito nro 5 UP: Gohan y Videl.
1. Kuririn y 18

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _Dragon Ball_ pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Drabble dedicado a mi querida Silvia Araujo

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

—

—

 _ **Debilidad**_

—

—

Como si fueran zumbidos, escuchaba como Milk incriminaba a Videl por no haber evitado que Goten y Trunks corrieran peligro por su mera curiosidad, luego a Yamcha tranquilizando la situación, y de ahí nada. Estaba sumergida: perdida en su propia pesadumbre.

La Tierra era amenazada por un ser vil y despreciable, que ponía en peligro aquellos años de paz, aquella paz que ahora era lejana. Paz que por primera vez experimentó gracias a Krilin, gracias a él y su retoño.

Debió convencer a Krilin que se quedara junto a ella, a pesar de ser egoísta, era imposible. Krilin es un hérore: cuida de sus amigos, de la tierra y los seres que la habitan pese a que su vida dependiera de ello, y por eso ella lo ama.

Por ser un héroe.

Una fuerte sacudida la hizo salir de su reflexión. Agarró a su hija como pudo, evitando que se estrellera con el pavimento de la nave.

Y su llanto.

El llanto de su pequeña comprobó lo acongojada que estaba, el llanto le recordaba que ella tenía miedo. Pero la irritación se hizo presente: como un escudo.

Así que le gritó a viva voz, con los ojos bien abiertos, y todos los sentimientos resumidos a la ira:

—Cállate, te he dicho que no llores.

Porque estaba desesperada.

Lo que menos quería es que llore. En ese preciso momento puede que Krilin ya no esté con ellas: que esté muerto. Lo que menos quiere es que el fruto de su gran amor sea débil.

—Mas vale que pilotees bien la nave —le recrimina a Yamcha.

Quiere apagar el fuego, llenar aquel vacío; porque se siente sola. Algo le dice que su esposo sí está bien, pero eso no evita que se sienta indefensa. Porque lo necesita a él, lo necesita junto a Marron para que las palabras: "todo está bien" cobren sentido. Necesita verlo para que crea por completo lo fuerte que es ella sola.

Sabe que no siempre habrá paz. Y ahora que tiene una familia por fin conoce lo que es tener una debilidad: ahora ya no tiene energía ilimitada. Ella puede apagarse si le quitan lo que ama.

Abraza a Marron, y de nuevo la nave se desestabiliza: Es hora de volver a ser nro 18.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Nota de autora:**_

Gracias a Mauricio por darle el visto bueno.

Kiara espero que sea de tu agrado.


	2. Krilin y 18

Disclaimer: Dragón Ball es de Akira.

Dedico este one shot a Silvia.

 **Hilo rojo**

 **La oscuridad**

 ** _U.A._**

Era celebración. Por fin las labores del Instituto habían terminado, ese día culminaba— por fín—, era en el que Krilin le pediría a Maron que sea su novia. Después de todo, Maron parecía estar cautivada por su perfume, su baja estatura y su calva; y si le agregamos que siempre le hacía compañía, entonces era más que obvio que le diría un sí. A pesar de tener muchos chicos olfateando tras ella, le diría que sí. A pesar de que medio mundo decía que ella había pasado por varios hombres, le diría que sí. Pero los sueños a bomba y platillos de Krilin se dieron contra el suelo, al ver a su hermosa Maron besándose con un tipo que ni había visto un nunca. Entonces su autoestima, como la bajísima temperatura de aquel día, bajó de nuevo.

Pero ni por Maron besando a mil chicos, se perdería de su graduación, y de la trasnochada que se vendría junto a sus inseparables amigos.

Mientras pensaba en lo que vendría, y a cuántas chicas vería, se golpeó con ella.

—¡Ten más cuidado, enano!— le gritó con furia ella. Y su cabello liso y dorado hizo contacto con los rayos de sol que invadían el pasadizo, en el que ambos estaban, haciéndolo brillar como oro. Encegueciéndolo un poco.

Había caído fuerte. Levantó su cabeza y divisó a Lazuli irse a toda prisa.

—Lazuli...

Pensó su nombre y sin darse cuenta lo pronunció con melancolía.

Lazuli había sido su amiga en la niñez, pero ahora era como si no se conocieran. No sabía el porqué de su cambio de una niña tierna a una tan fria. Y él, al verla diferente a como la conocía, de lado la dejó.

(...)

La hora esperada; cerca del puerto, y cuando la linea roja del horizonte, ocultába a la estrella mayor, todos ya estaban reunidos en aquella discoteca. Krilin sonriente, bailó al compás de la música, carcajeando junto a Yamcha, Ten y Goku; y con muchas mujeres completamente ebrias a su alrededor. Después de todo, eran los más populares.

Al final de la fiesta, todos terminaron durmiendo en el suelo, los suertudos en el bar, y los desgraciados en los sanitarios.

(...)

Krilin despertó a duras penas, y agarrándose con lo que encontraba a su paso llegó a la puerta, pero en la puerta se encontraba—de nuevo— ella, totalmente beoda.

—Lazuli— pronunció su nombre. Ella no estaba en tan mal estado, así que abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Luego lo vio a él, arrugó su entrecejo y trató de irse --para no verle su tonta cara--, pensó ella. Pero al tratar de levantarse de donde yacía, Krilin invitó a sus clones a la fiesta y comenzando una danza que Lazuli no pudo seguir, hasta que su cabeza le juró explotar, entonces decidió volver a su lugar. Krilin se sentó a su lado, extrañado por el comportamiento de su amiga de niñez. Pero no pronunció ni un solo monosílabo. Solo la contemplaba, recordando y memorizando su belleza, aquella que deberían prohibir, porque era despampanante.

Y ella rompió el silencio, completamente fuera de sí.

—¿¡Krilin, por qué dejaste de hablarme!?—le preguntó y le gritó a la vez. Y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Ella agarró sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar como una niña, dejando desconcertado a un muy ebrio Krilin.

—¿Por qué me dejaste sola?- le volvió a formular la pregunta, pero con voz más apagada, quebrada.

Entonces los ojos de Krilin se abrieron con exageración. Trato de abrazar a Lazuli, pero esta lo apartó con brusquedad. Y recordó todo, recordó y se dio cuenta que sí había dejado de lado a Lazuli. Él tenía la culpa de que Lazuli se volviera fria y distante, que lo odiara.

Ambos: Lazuli y él, se habían conocido en el orfanato. Lazuli, era una niña que nadie quería, y solo él se hizo su amigo. Todos tenían miedo de ella por los rumores de ella, de que había asesinado a su propio hermano. Nadie la quería por lo que decían, por que las palabras tenían más peso que la fragilidad de Lazuli, y su mirada.

(...)

 _—¿De verdad tú...— tomó valor para preguntarle a la pequeña niña, pero se detuvo a mitad, temblando por aquella pregunta. A pesar que Lazuli ya fuera su amiga._ Ella que se encontraba a su lado, lo miró entre asustada y triste, pero le respondió:

 _—No— le confesó. Y él le creyó, sin cuestionar nada más._

 _—Él fue mi hermano, es todo para mí, ¿tú matarías a tu propio hermano, Krilin?— le preguntó. Y el negó frenéticamente con la cabeza._

(...)

Lazuli seguía llorando con más intensidad, y Krilin no podía, ni sabía que hacer. Entonces los sollozos de Lazuli pararon un momento para decir aquellas cinco palabras, que lo tomaron desprevenido.

— Yo maté a mi hermano.

Y luego agregó:

— Él ya no era Lapis, el era un robot, o cualquier cosa. Él no era él.

Y un gemido de dolor salió de ella, y Krilin también lloró, y estaba vez Lazuli no le retiró la mano de él cuando la puso encima de ella: acariciándola.

— No te volveré a dejar— le dijo al final—, nunca más te volveré a dejar, Lazuli.

Pero lo que no sabía él, era el otro secreto que ella guardaba.

(...)

 **Notas de autora:**

Aprendí a subir del móvil, pero es muy incómodo. Escribí esto muy rápido...disculpen por las faltas. Ya me daré tiempo de corregirlo en otro momento.

Espero que los que gustan de K18 les guste este UA.

Un beso


	3. Vegeta y Bulma

PRESENCIA

Se despereza cual felina. Mira con ojos somnolientos la hora marcada. Se siente adolorida, agotada: sí que tuvo una gran noche. Mira a su lado, palpa aquella zona donde hasta hace no sabe cuántas horas, minutos, se encontraba Vegeta: está tibia, lo cual significa que son minutos.

(...)

Un golpe proviene de su interior, frunce el ceño por el dolor. Pone una mano en su vientre: su pequeño está inquieto. Palpa a su costado y recuerda que desde hace meses no comparte cama con él.

(...)

Despierta, sofocada: ¿mucha calefacción?

Se estira y da un manotazo. Oye un gruñido, ríe al escucharlo.

 ** _100_** **_palabras_**

 **Notas de autora:**

Gracias a Schala por betearme. Te adoro, genia.

Espero que no haya confundido. Son diferentes tiempos, y los "(...)" Son cambios de tiempo.

Mi pareja favorita es el VegeBul.


	4. Goku y Milk

Para **_Diana Candy._**

 **¿Accidente?**

Chocolate en sus labios, chocolate en sus mejillas. Él la ve, y está ávido de aquel manjar.

—¿Qué? —Se voltea la morena al sentir la mirada de él a su atrás.

—¿Te tardarás, Milk? —Pregunta y se queja como niño eterno que es. Ella le sonríe, se le acerca, y del cucharón, con su dedo, saca un poco y le hace probar. Le consuela diciendo que cocinará algo delicioso para el almuerzo, que el chocolate tardará. Él parece triste.

(...)

Ya listo el dulce lo termina de servir, le sirve a su querido Goku, diciendo:

—¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

En la faz de él hay brillo. Ella ama esa mirada, su pecho se hincha de orgullo, y suelta una frase vanidosa de sus artes culinarias.

—Me encanta este día —Le comenta su Goku, ella de acuerdo también está.

(...)

Goku, luego de engullir más de un kilo de chocolates, parece no haberse saciado. Mira a su frente, y Milk yace dormida en la mesa. Él sonríe, y piensa llevarla al cuarto. Lo hace. La levanta como si fuera pluma.

Al acostarla, nota que el semblante de la morena tiene pruebas del esfuerzo de preparar aquel manjar. Goku quiere más chocolate. Sabe que eso está mal, que puede despertar y enojar a Milk, pero el chocolate le gusta, se acerca y comienza a limpiarle delicadamente con su lengua: en sus mejillas y finalmente en sus labios rojos adelfa.

Milk despierta, y se encuentra con Goku... ¿besándola? Él tiene sus ojos cerrados, saboreando el chocolate, fuera de sí. Ella, con delicadeza, pasa sus brazos por el cuello del saiyan y lo atrae más hacia ella. Y el puro instinto del saiyajin, y la pasión de la mujer más fuerte, llevan a otro paso aquel accidente.

Después de todo es San Valentín. Y el chocolate como buen afrodisíaco, a aquel acto le guiña el ojo.

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 _Mención especial a mi querida Silvia, por darle el visto bueno y sus fangirleos._ _Me encanta el Gochi, a la próxima le daremos oportunidad a un GohanVidel, o ya me dicen ustedes. Ya hice K18 y VegeBul._

Si son parejas crack, esa será otra antología :'). Tengo buenas ideitas para ello.


	5. Gohan y Videl

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _Dragon Ball_ pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Drabble dedicado a Mauricio y Maria Jose.

Gracias por su cariño, chicos.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

—

—

 **Patrón**

—

—

* * *

« ¿Acaso Son Gohan la consideraba estúpida? »,pensó Videl en vez de concentrarse en las ecuaciones que tenía que resolver. « ¿Qué diablos sucedía? »

—Últimamente te noto en las nubes, Videl— comentó a su lado Iresa alegremente, haciendo que Videl reaccionara.

Ambas se encontraban en morada de Videl, ya que tenían la costumbre de reunirse de vez en cuando para pasar juntas haciendo cualquier cosa. En ese momento por tareas.

— ¿Qué?—balbuceó Videl confundida.

— ¿Ves?—Sonrió pícaramente. — ¿Ya me dirás que hay entre Gohan y tú?

Videl se detuvo un momento antes de responderle. Sus ojos se enmarcaron mostrando su enojo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —exigió. Si de algo no quería hablar era de Gohan. Se sentía estúpida con lo último que había pasado entre ellos.

Ya habían pasado más de un mes luego de la batalla con Buu, del encuentro de los guerreros Z en el templo de Kami y de ver por última vez a Gohan.

Por su mente pasaba el recuerdo cuando ella misma, Videl Satán, le había pedido una cita. No es que sintiera algún remordimiento por haberlo hecho…Pero si tan solo Gohan no hubiera desaparecido desde lo del Templo de Kami, sería diferente.

El orgullo de Videl no se había esfumado por completo; no lo buscó a su casa porque ella no podía hacer todo ¿verdad? Le dolía que Gohan no la buscara a ella.

—Ya que él es el guerrero dorado, debe ser algo muy excitante salir con alguien así, ¿eh? —continuó comentando Iresa con las manos entrelazadas bajo su mentón. En su mente se imaginaba escenas románticas entre su amiga y el cerebrito flacucho que resultó ser algo increíble. —No puedo dejar de pensar en vosotros. Quisiera que me cuentes todo. ¿Gohan no piensa visitarnos en la academia?

Quién hubiera pensado que el chico nuevo, con cabello rebelde y sonrisas tímidas sería tremendo guerrero.

—Es un idiota.

Iresa se sobresaltó ante el aura que emitía Videl en ese momento.

— ¿Videl?

No había manera. Ella sabía que Gohan no era de aquellos chicos que se burlaban de las mujeres. Si él no le había enfrentado todo ese tiempo era por alguna razón que ella descubriría.

—Lo haré. — dijo de repente Videl poniéndose de pie para encaminarse a su armario y buscar algunas prendas de su gusto,

— ¿Harás qué? —preguntó Iresa preocupada detrás de ella. Videl estaba más extraña de lo normal.

Y sin responderle a su amiga, salió por la gran ventana de su habitación ¡volando! Lo cual no sorprendió a Iresa, porque ya la había visto volar en el torneo junto a Gohan. Aún Iresa tenía muchas interrogantes desde el torneo, lo que ella no sabía que en cinco meses no tendría ninguna, ya que le borrarían los recuerdos.

Se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué tipo de sueño largo era ese?

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

« Concentra tu KI, Videl…Te encontré, Son Gohan ». Su mirada era determinada. Si cualquiera la observara en ese momento, pensaría que se tratase de una villana. Envolvió su cuerpo en su propio KI y alzó vuelo hasta donde el KI de Gohan le indicaba.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, oteó a lo lejos alguien cerca de un lago. Bajó cansada. Volar le consumía demasiada energía, por lo que por poco se desvanece al tocar suelo. Gohan se encontraba por ahí, estaba segura haberlo divisado un momento antes. Con sus ojos lo buscó, hasta que escuchó cómo alguien salía del agua.

Fue justo a tiempo que Gohan se detuvo, junto a su grito característico, el mismo que profirió cuando evitó a toda costa que Ángela revelara su mayor secreto, para que Videl no lo viera completamente desnudo. Videl ni siquiera se dio el lujo de gritar; estaba muy impactada.

Recordó porqué estaba en aquel lugar, juntó sus finas cejas y con las manos en jarra, frente a Gohan cubriéndose con las cristalinas aguas del lago, comenzó a reclamar.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

Gohan solo tenía algo en mente: quería vestirse.

—Vi-Videl...voy a ponerme algo...y hablamos…

— ¡De ninguna manera te librarás de esta, Gohan! No sé si pretendes burlarte de mí, pero no lo permitiré.

Gohan no pensaba en nada de lo que decía Videl, estaba tan ocupado buscando la manera de interrumpir los reclamos de la de ojos cerúleos para poder vestirse…

—...Quiero una explicación. — recalcó por tercera vez en todo su discurso Videl. Gohan aprovechando el silencio se permitió emitir palabra.

—Videl… ¿podrías voltearte? Al menos déjame ponerme una toalla…

Videl cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía, que por su enojo lo había olvidado. Un ligero sonrojo se avistó por sus mejillas níveas.

—Bien…

Divisó la toalla de Gohan en una roca a pasos de ella. Volteándose le extendió al mencionado. Sintió como Gohan jaló de la toalla y escuchó el sonido que producía al salir del agua. Pasó una milésima de segundo y Gohan le dio permiso para voltear.

Se paralizó al ver un adonis de cabellos y ojos ébanos frente a ella, nada más que con una toalla atada a su cintura. Nunca antes había visto a un hombre semidesnudo a no ser su papá y algunos luchadores, que pagaría por nunca verlos de esa manera. Pero Gohan...Gohan era diferente...lucía ¿tentador? Ella no se imaginaba pensar así, pero no encontraba otra definición a lo que sus ojos cerúleos contemplaban.

Bajo todas las prendas que usaba el gran saiyaman, se encontraba un chico esculpido, que no era ni demasiado voluminoso ni demasiado delgado, solo una combinación perfecta de músculos tonificados y contornos duros, todo envuelto en un cuerpo tan alto y masculino que hacía que una parte intrínsecamente femenina de su ser de un cosquilleo con placer.

Gohan enrojeció escandalosamente al ver a Videl no mirándolo al rostro. Si no a su cuerpo...que extraño se sentía aquello...pero también sentía que por sus venas corría lava ardiente o algo parecido. Y su corazón palpitaba más rápido.

—V-Videl…— Su voz se quebró un poco al final, sonando más como un ruego para que ya no lo observara de aquella manera. Videl alzó la mirada hasta ponerla en los ojos negros de Gohan…

«No son marrones, son negros», pensó Videl. Eran tan profundos aquellos ojos. Eran grandes, mucho más grandes de lo normal para un hombre, y se dio cuenta por primera vez de que su iris eran negros y no del color marrón que siempre había pensado. De hecho, en ese momento apenas podía identificar sus pupilas, un hecho que, curiosamente, hizo que su corazón se acelerara y su respiración se volviera un poco más corta de lo normal.

Videl medio reaccionó al ver a Gohan esquivando su mirada. Parecía un siervo atrapado en una trampa. Le divirtió la idea, su ego femenino interior seguro estaba muy complacido.

La mano de Gohan que apretaba su toalla formaba un puño apretado, haciendo que sus nudillos se quemaran contra su piel, y ella podía ver las cuerdas de tensión corriendo por su cuello y hombros. Este era un chico que estaba completamente fuera de su elemento, y con esta comprensión vino una epifanía de su propio sentido de poder. También le recordó que ella había venido allí por una razón.

Videl avanzó hacia él, Gohan retrocedió un poco. En ojos de Videl se veían determinación. No importaba lo adorable que luciera Gohan en aquel momento con el cabello mojado, y gotas resbalando cual rocío de una flor de sus cabellos brunos.

—Tienes algo que explicar, Son Gohan— dijo sombríamente.

Gohan tragó saliva. « ¿Qué sería lo que quería Videl? »

—Umm, claro, pero... ¿pueden los interrogatorios esperar hasta que al menos esté usando pantalones?—suplicó con algo de temor a una negación por respuesta. Pensó antes que con una toalla todo estaría menos incómodo, pero estaba en un error. Emitió una risa nerviosa y rascó su nuca con la mano libre.

Videl al escuchar «pantalones» enrojeció y su mirada por un momento se enfocó en donde deberían estar.

— ¡Me importa lo que hagas después! — Recobró la compostura aún con las mejillas encendidas— Quiero que me aclares porqué me has tratado de la manera que no merezco.

Gohan no entendió lo que decía.

—Un mes sin saber de ti, de pronto yo...yo ya no te importé o qué. No comprendo a qué juegas. Quiero saber si yo significo algo en tu vida…— lo último lo dijo en voz baja y la mirada la tenía lejos de los ojos de Gohan.

Gohan sintió como la culpa lo invadía. No se imaginaba ver a Videl con aquella mirada. Y realmente no quería verla de esa manera. Él prefería verla hasta enojada que triste.

Con timidez, que ella no tenía antes de conocer a Gohan, el culpable, lo miró a los ojos en busca de una respuesta.

Gohan no tenía idea de qué decir en ese momento, pero algo claro estaba en su mente: no quería ver a Videl con esa faz.

—Claro que tienes un significado en mi vida— dijo respondiendo a lo que le había preguntado ella.

— ¿Qué tipo de significado?— preguntó imperativa siempre ella.

Otra vez estaba perdido en qué responder. « ¿Qué significado tenía Videl Satán en su vida? » Los segundos le desesperaban, a cada uno que pasaba, Videl se ponía más triste y a él no le gustaba ello. Y él no entendía bien a qué iban las preguntas.

—Bien…—Videl decidió alzar vuelo, pero antes de envolver su cuerpo de KI, se vio agarrada por Gohan.

— ¿Qué?

Gohan la soltó nervioso. No quería actuar de manera desprolija, pero ver a Videl alejándose lo invadió de un sentir horrible. Y su cuerpo reaccionó.

—Lo siento…

Ambos estaban cerca y Videl se volvió a perder en las facciones de aquel adonis. El hijo mayor de Goku volvió a sentir un hormigueo en su cuerpo al verse observado por Videl. Él ahora también la tenía cerca a ella, y es cuando notó a esas alturas, que Videl venía presentada de una manera no usual. En su cuello níveo llevaba un collar de plata con un dije del color de sus ojos. Sus hombros estaban descubiertos y desprendía un aroma embriagante.

Los sonrojos estaban en ambos. Videl ya no tenía aquella mirada triste; tenía una muy tierna para definición de Gohan. La piel de Videl era perfecta, Videl era perfecta. Los ojos de la justiciera...antes se habia visto observado por aquellos zafiros inquisitivos, pero ahora lucían tranquilos y le invitaban a nadar en ellos y relajarse.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, estaban perdidos en ellos mismos. Observándose, escuchando sus corazones latir con fuerza.

Latiendo dulcemente.

Videl en una inspección más profunda reveló la fuerza detrás de la gracia, como se insinuaba en la mandíbula definida, los pómulos y las cejas de Gohan.

Bajó la mirada, pero eso también era peligroso, ya que solo se encontró frente a una extensión de cuerpo masculino tonificado.

Gohan la contemplaba también. Nunca antes se había sentido tan pequeña físicamente. Al verse atrapada por Gohan se sintió así, se sintió femenina. Ni siquiera cuando luchaba con gigantes se sentía pequeña, pero con Gohan se sentía indefensa y que él la protegería con sus fuertes brazos.

Así sería.

Ya se lo había demostrado en el torneo. Una revelación la invadió de una calidez embriagante.

Sí, él estaría para ella.

Gohan jamás le diría "Te amo" como en una película romántica. Tal vez después, no ahora. Gohan era tímido, y ni siquiera él mismo tenía idea porque detuvo a Videl de aquella forma, ni tampoco porqué se quedaba absorto en Videl.

Videl alzó la vista hacia él, y sintió que se le paralizaba el aliento cuando el bruno se enfrentaba con el zafiro, enredándose en una mezcla de confusión y pasión desconocida. Era vergonzoso lo fuerte que sonaba su respiración colectiva en ese momento, aunque eso no era nada para el martilleo errático de sus corazones. Apenas podían pensar por la intensidad de la sangre que latía en sus oídos. Videl comenzó a tocar tímidamente el pecho desnudo de Gohan con su mano delicada...como una niña pequeña. El aliento de Gohan se contrajo ante aquel toque.

La justiciera levantó la vista ante él y él le devolvió la misma mirada llena de un brillo inusual, de emoción. Entonces, los segundos parecieron extenderse entre ellos.

Todo lo que realmente ella podía pensar era qué pasaría si ella cerraba esos últimos centímetros entre ellos y presionaba sus labios contra los suyos. ¿Serían sus labios suaves o firmes? Más importante aún, ¿la besaría de nuevo?

Hubo una pausa, un momento de vacilación, y luego sus labios rozaron los de ella, firmes —como ella había esperado— pero amables. Fue un beso de comienzos y curiosidad, y ella cerró los ojos, rindiéndose al momento mientras exploraban y se probaban por primera vez. Los dientes se chocaron torpemente en ocaciones.

Todo estaba tan nublado, tan embriagador en la mente de cada uno.

De pronto se sintieron avergonzados. Se separaron soltando un suspiro.

No tenían idea cómo habían terminado así, pero todo estaba aclarado. Videl se sintió tan feliz, podía presumir ser la más feliz en ese momento.

Gohan se rascó la nuca nervioso. Estaba tan confundido con la escena de hace unos momentos, pero también se sentía feliz.

Un sonido advirtió que Gohan se moría de hambre, lo cual distrajo a Videl de su sueño. Al rato a Videl también le sonaron las tripas. Ambos rieron cómplices y avergonzados.

Después de todo tendrían su cita.

Porque no todas las relaciones siguen un mismo patrón. Y eso lo hace increíble.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Majito y Mau :) Yo quería escribirles algo a ustedes dos juntos, pero tenía muchas trabas...ustedes saben...Solo espero que les haya gustado n_n lo hice con muchísimo amor para ambos.

Gracias Mau por siempre estar ahí, como un hermano mayor que nunca tuve. Por apoyarme siempre.

Y Gracias Majito porque por tí es que me atreví a publicar esto...Porque a pesar del corto tiempo que nos conocemos has sido muy buena conmigo, y me has permitido confiar en ti. Por los ánimos :´)

Yo los admiro mucho a ambos. Así que espero que no sea malo lo que leyeron...

Y gracias si otros vinieron por aquí. Por leer y ese apoyo.

Al principio quise hacer algo tierno (?) pero salió algo hot (?) xd muy hot para mí xD jajajaja Fue culpa de algunas influencias e-e a las de gashinas( ya sabrán si se pasan por aquí).

En fin xD.

Qué nervios me da siempre publicar xd erkljfnerkfnekrjfnh

 **GRACIAS**


End file.
